jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella
|ja_kanji = シンデレラ |engname = Fashionista (EOH) |user = Aya Tsuji |namesake = Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 (US rock band) |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = |destpower = D |speed = C |range = C |persistence = C |precision = A |potential = C |colors = DiamondIsUnbreakable }} is the Stand of Aya Tsuji, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Cinderella has the form of a feminine humanoid with long mechanical extremities and a spherical lower body (lacking legs in the anime). It has pronounced breasts and a thin waist while wearing a top resembling a bra. Its eyes resemble fashionista glasses, with the top of its head being similar to a beehive hairstyle. In the colored manga, Cinderella is entirely pink. In the anime, the particular shade of pink varies depending on the body part; its torso is considerably darker, and the hands are pinkish white. Abilities Cinderella's abilities are centered around cosmetic work and are exclusively used in that regard, it hasn't been shown to have any potential outside of Aya's work. To understand Cinderella, one must learn about , a pseudo-science placing significance on one's facial features. Aya Tsuji exposes her belief that the fortune of an individual depends at least partially on their face. Thus by changing the face, specifically molding it into a "joyful face", Aya can effectively alter their fate and even choose what kind of love life her clients will have.Chapter 348, Yukako Yamagishi Wants to Be Like Cinderella (1) This belief also applies to and among others.Chapter 350, Yukako Yamagishi Wants to Be Like Cinderella (3) Body Part Replacement Cinderella is able to replace some parts of one's body by creating a replacement for it from the slots on its hand and then sliding the hand into the body to replace said part. Determining what a client should look like via a computer program, Aya can then modify whatever has to be modified at her leisure and because of the theory of physiognomy, change their love life in any way she's been paid to do. This is first seen performed on Yukako Yamagishi whose slight "Finding Love" enhancement causes her to accidentally have a date with Koichi.Chapter 349, Yukako Yamagishi Wants to Be Like Cinderella (2) The client must remain immobile, or Aya may botch the replacement process. The effects are temporary and last only 30 minutes; Aya uses that weakness as a business tool to push her clients into coming back. Those whom the clients affect will feel an unexplainable attraction that may vary in intensity regardless of what they look like, but that will stop as soon as 30 minutes pass. Even an ugly woman with a joyful face has had her lover propose to her. For a "Capturing Love" enhancement, Koichi viewed Yukako as literally dazzling with beauty and events conspired to unite the two.Chapter 351, Yukako Yamagishi Wants to Be Like Cinderella (4) Cinderella can also remove body parts from existing humans and place them on others, as done with Yoshikage Kira to disguise him from Josuke and Jotaro.Chapter 364: Sheer Heart Attack (11) In this case, the effects are permanent and persist even if Aya dies. Cinderella remembers every face it has beautified and as a result, can generate an exact template of one's former face, as well as generate a large amount of them, which will float around Cinderella.Chapter 353, Yukako Yamagishi Wants to Be Like Cinderella (6) Permanent Body Replacement In the case someone wants to permanently modify themselves, several additional rules apply. Because altering one's fate properly and for a great amount of time requires a lot of energy, one must show the dedication to match. Thus after being modified, one must apply a special lipstick every 30 minutes for 24 hours except when sleeping to keep the enhancements. The lipstick acts like a protection that contains the energy necessary to change Fate. However, if the lipstick is not applied at the required point in time, it will deform the face of the recipient of the effect into ugliness as punishment for not keeping their word, then all modified body features will gradually disappear. Aya explains it as the failure of applying lipstick causing a leak of energy and thus the collapse of the body.Chapter 352, Yukako Yamagishi Wants to Be Like Cinderella (5) However, Aya is able to fix the body if she wills it. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Gallery Manga= Cinderella.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CinderellaFaceManga.png|Cinderella creating a new face for Yukako LoveDeluxeGrabsCinderellaManga.png|Cinderella being restrained by Love Deluxe diu_color_v10_024 (2).png|Cinderella creating several replacement faces for Yukako Kosaku face stolen (1).png|The original Kosaku's face stolen using Cinderella's power |-| Anime= Aya calls out Cinderella.png|Cinderella preparing to enhance Yukako's beauty Love Deluxe grabs Aya.png|Cinderella being restrained by Love Deluxe Cinderella summons faces.png|Cinderella creating several replacement faces for Yukako Cinderella Stats.png|Cinderella's stats Cinderella_glimpse.png|Cinderella (alongside Love Deluxe) featured in the second opening, chase Cinderella KeyArt.png|Cinderella's Key art Trivia *Cinderella's function to make people more desirable to a potential love interest refers to the where the Fairy God Mother gives Cinderella a beautiful dress that will disappear at a set hour. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands